Spirits of Life & Death
by RaaJen
Summary: Just two spirits trapped in an endless cycle of loss and loneliness. Forever parting, only to be reunited in a moment of bittersweet grief amd despair. One-shot.


**Disclaimer : I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or other associated works.**

* * *

"I'm not going to leave you."

It wasn't the first time those words had been whispered in her ear, though she knew it would be the last. Yet the emotion behind them was so very different this time. The love in his voice was clouded with concern and fear. She couldn't blame him for it, even now she could feel her lifeblood seeping out even as her body grew numb.

"It's okay, you're okay. Everything will be okay. I promise."

The ghost of a smile played upon her lips, a trickle of blood at her weakened chuckle. It was more of a cough, really, but who would deny one their last laugh? Not the man by her side lifting her heavy hand against his lips. She didn't feel the pressure of his touch against her bloodied skin, her limbs growing colder as the seconds ticked by. The shadows formed by the flashing of red and blue seemed to be growing darker, larger even.

"Sc-Scorp?"

The face of their son popped into her head. He had been walking beside her, on the way to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home after seeing a film at the cinema. Their little boy was always so full of curiosity, constantly causing mischief in his efforts to learn more about muggles while retaining an air of elegance. He had dreams, even at his young age, as did her daughter. It would kill her to know his had been cut short.

"He's okay, Jacinta, barely a scratch."

A pleased nod at the news. That meant he was alive, as was her daughter. She couldn't wish for more as a mother. Her life was nothing in comparison, a willing sacrafice for those she loved so deeply. They would continue to live whether it be due to one sacrafice or a thousand, it would never change. Except, it was, for this would be her last. It did not matter to her, for everything was truly okay as her husband had promised, though not in the way he so desired. Miracles were few and far between even for those with magic. Who was she to hope for another after her boy got out with barely a scratch?

The shadows had formed a shape by now, a figure growing clearer as the face of her beloved grew less and less distinct. She could see the shadowed hood hiding the facial features from her eyes, the hand reaching down. It was just about time. Her eyes focussed on the silver-grey orbs above, no longer hearing the words his lips were shaping. This, the sight of her husband, would be her last.

A final breath, the last gasp of oxygen slipping through her lips. And Death was beside her, a skeletal hand resting against her back in support. The transition from a physical form to that of a spiritual visage was easy, though startling. It wasn't her first journey between the two states, yet it never became easier knowing of the new relations that had been left behind.

She glanced back over her shoulder, seeing the moment that her beloved husband shattered. The way his body curled over hers on the gurney, the haunting cry that echoed between them. He was never one to display emotions so pubilcly, to see it now tore at her heart. She wanted to cry, could feel the sting at the corners of her eyes. The tears never came, only the gentle pressure of Death's hand turning her from the sight and back to the passageway opening before them.

"You'll miss them."

It was not a question. Death never wasted words, even when they stood beside one another as equals. Still, she glanced up at her long time friend with a pained smile. Her family, two beautiful children and a loving husband, would pull through their grief and become all the stronger for it. She knew this, would make sure of it. She was both mother and wife, not even this would keep her from fulfilling that role.

"Don't I always?"

"Yes, you do."

She nodded, smiling up at the shadowed figure. While she often ventured to the mortal plane in a never ending cycle, parting never became any easier. She was more than just Jacinta Malfoy, she was the very essence of Life. As the embodiment of Life, she was everlasting.

"Just as I will miss my family now I'm here, Death, I miss your presence while I'm there."

"Welcome back, Life."

* * *

 **Shout out to** gginsc **who reviewed and pointed out that it was probably confusing without some vague background info and the inspiration behind this one shot, so here you go. Hope it helps a little.**

 **_ Jacinta is an OC I'm working on developing for a potential fic sometime in the future. That is all I shall tell for now, as she may yet feature in other one shots like this one.**

 **_ The inspiration came from a conversation with a friend about spirits actually interacting with the environment they watch over, such as Death with the souls of the departed as he guides them. So in response to that we specifically talked about the spirit of Life and how she would be reincarnated time and time again to better connect with those she watches over and try to protect/save all those she can because life is precious. However, as it always does, life ends in death, and so she always returns to the limbo-like space where the key spirits reside (Death, Life, Fate, etc.), and her constant companions despite Life's (in this little fic, Jacinta) constant disappearing act.**

* * *

 **Just a little one shot of a scene that has been haunting me for a few days now. I may add more one shots based on this idea if anyone is interested - do leave a review or pm and let me know please.**

 **Feedback is appreciated, the constructive kind even more so. A kind word is also appreciated, but not necessary.**

 **All errors are my own. If you find any, do let me know and I will fix that up as soon as I am able.**

Published : June 8, 2018

Word Count : 746

 **Raa_Jen.**


End file.
